Glee One Shots
by LovatoGlee
Summary: One Shots for Bram, Dantana, Finchel, Klaine and Tike
1. Intro

**This is a collection of one shots for various couples, please just comment below for any prompts you want to see for the following couples: **

**Bram- Brittany and Sam**

**Dantana- Dani and Santana**

**Finchel- Finn and Rachel**

**Klaine- Kurt and Blaine**

**Tike- Tina and Mike**

**Comment any songs and prompts for any of the couples listed above. :) Check out my account on Wattpad as well for more stories (LovatoGlee) :) **

**-Like A Nightingale**


	2. 1 Bram

What if Brittany and Sam got together in 'Blame It On The Alcohol'?

Brittany's POV

I'm at Rachel's party which is really weird. How is it at party when everyone is just sitting down looking bored. Even me I'm sitting on this white box with a rotating thing inside it, I think they call it a washer? I watch my best friend (and who I share sweet lady kisses with) Santana kissing trouty mouth and my bf Artie talking to Kurt. Rachel hasn't been to or thrown a party before, you can tell because of the bored expressions and the fact she just told me to get off the washer. I was just sitting on it, I'm not sure why that is bad but I got off anyway. Then after Puck finally got the party started I started to get dizzy and feel funny, but a good funny. I don't remeber much of what happened all I know is that I took some clothes off and then it went weird there.

Sam's POV

This party is so cool! Except I'm spending the whole time making out with Santana. Santana is hot and everything but I'm not sure if I see anything more than a month long thing. I look over at Quinn who recently just broke up with because she kissed Finn. I felt as though I had to have a girlfriend on the Cheerios constantly to keep up my image. I'm new this year and if I have a Cheerio on my arm then the rest of these high school days will be a lot easier to handle. Rachel has suggested we play 'Spin The Bottle' which I'm not that down with but I do like seeing other people kiss. I'm not that drunk right now so I'll most likely remember this night and what the kiss feels like if I have to kiss someone.

We all sit down in a circle and watch as the first bottle is spun by Brittany and I feel nervous as it lands on me. I have a had a little thing for Brittany. And by little I mean it's quite small, but I'm worried that if that feeling explodes then what will I do about it? I'm with Santana and Brittany's with Artie but also she is just so drunk I bet she won't remember anything or even the fact we kissed.

When we reach the middle I grab the back of her neck and crash our lips together. It felt reall good, like REALLY good except for the fact I can feel everyone's eyes especially Santana's and Quinn's on us as we make out. Then we are broken apart by Santana, I have to admit that I really liked that game. But as Rachel and Blaine were singing I was back to making out with Santana. I have to admit that it didn't feel as well as kissing Brittany.

ON MONDAY

Brittany's POV

I feel weird today, it's not just my stomach also my heart feels weird. I'm happy when I with Artie but I don't feel as happy with Artie or even Santana compared to how I feel with Sam. I don't know what to do, I like Sam but I don't want to hurt Artie's feelings. Maybe I should go talk to him, there I see him.

"Hey Artie"

"Hey Brittany"

"I don't know how to say this but I'm not sure if we can be together anymore."

"Why not?"

"I just... I think I like someone else. I'm so sorry Artie, I like you but I think I like another person more. I hope we can still be friends"

Arite didn't respond he just rolled away from me, I feel sad but at least I don't have to feel bad if I didn't tell him and he found out. I walked to class which I don't want to do because I don't understand but I don't want to get in trouble.

Sam's POV

I saw Brittany break up with Artie, that's good for me at least. There is only one more obstacle left and that's Santana, I have no idea how I'm going to do this but I want to be with Brittany. She is sweet and innoncent and I want to be her's. I walked up to Santana who is getting her books for her next class.

"Hey"

"Hey Trouty Mouth"

"Listen I think that we need to move on and see other people."

"Fine, I really only dated you to get Quinn jealous."

Then she walked off, well that was easy. Now I just have to go get Brittany.

AFTER SCHOOL

I walked up to Brittany's locker while she was collecting her books to go home.

What if Brittany and Sam got together in 'Blame It On The Alcohol'?

"Hey Brittany"

"Oh Hi Sam."

"So Brittany I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

She looked a little shocked with made me nervous but as soon as she said the next 4 words I felt the weight go away.

"Sure I'd love to" Then she leant up and gave me a quick peck before walking off out of the school. I just stood there for about a minute trying to process what just happened, smiled then walked out thinking of first date ideas for the weekend.

**This was my first Bram fanfic so please tell me if you loved it :) Also comment any other oneshots that you want me to do for this fantastic couple or for any other couple I'm writing about :) **


	3. 2 Dantana

Dani and Santana during the Let It Be scene in TITSWD

Santana's POV

I'm so happy for Berry for getting the part, that girl seriously deserves it. If this was even a year ago I would try and make this day as miserable as possible for her so she would of forgotten it but having lived here with her and Hummel for a while has made me become more softer towards them. I seriously consider them to be some of my best friends now, but it's not just them who are making me softer. Having met Dani a few days ago and her giving me a kiss outside her apartment has also made me softer and lot more like the real me and not the tough exterior. Heck even when I first saw her I was nervous, she is just so beautiful inside and out and she is offically mine. Yep Dani is my girlfriend and I'm so happy that it gives me butterflies just thinking about it.

We are at the loft celebrating Rachel's new role and because I knew that I wouldn't be able to survive on my own with those 2 singing melodies all night I invited Dani over. Not to mention she and Rachel are quite close now anyway. Rachel, Kurt, Dani and I are all on the ground after having a little Beatles jam and we start laughing, I don't why but we did we must be quite drunk. Dani looks over at me, I notice and we give each other a kiss while Berry and Hummel continue to laugh. Our kiss is broken when I hear 'Today Was A Fairytale" by Taylor Swift come on. Dani and I sit up and look to see Kurt and Rachel dancing and singing along to the song. I look to Dani and offer her my hand. We slow danced and even sung the song to each other. I feel as though I'm falling for this girl and I'm falling fast.

Dani's POV

I'm dancing with Santana with me occasionally spinning her around and her doing so with me. She is such a great dancer, I know she was a cheerleader in high school but I didn't know she was such a great dancer. When the song finishes Santana pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. I seriously haven't felt safer in my whole life than in this moment been in her arms. I seriously feel as though I can spend the rest of my life in her arms and still feel as safe as I am now in her embrace. I look up at her and give Santana a longing kiss and I realise that I'm falling for her and I'm falling fast.

**Hoped you liked this Dantana One Shot. If you liked it then check out my full story I'm writing about them called "Dani + Santana = Love?". Also comment any other oneshots that you want me to do for this fantastic couple or for any other couple I'm writing about :) **


	4. 3 Finchel

Finn tells Rachel about Grilled Cheesus

Finn's POV

I'm sitting here in my room staring at my Grilled Cheese Sandwich, it literally has the face of God staring at me in the face. I can't believe this, is God trying to tell me something? All I know is that we won our game, Rachel let me touch her boobs and now I'm the quarterback again (even though Sam is hurt). I does make me wonder though, did God not like Sam if he hurt him? If he doesn't like Sam then why doens't he like him? I thought God loved everyone?

I'm so confused, maybe if I ask Rachel she could help me, you know because she is all religious and stuff. I text Rachel and ask her to come over and 10 minutes I see her walking into my room and sitting next to me on the bed (My mum must have let her in).

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Rachel asked looking at me in the eyes.

"Well..." How exactly do I explain this?

"You're breaking up with me!" Rachel cried which snapped me back into reality. I love her but she can be a bit too dramatic sometimes.

"What no! I just... I've been experiencing some things lately and it involves God." I took out Grilled Cheesus. "God has come to me on this grilled cheese sandwhich, he allowed my team to win, let me touch you and let me be quaterback again but I don't understand why God would hurt Sam though. I mean..." Rachel then cut off my rambling with a kiss on the lips but as soon as she pulled away...

"That's what I'm talking about, I mean you let me touch you which you never have and I'm just so confused about.."

"Finn!" Rachel screamed in my face to get me to shut up. Was I really talking that much?

"Listen, I'm glad that you are exploring your spirtuality but Finn, I don't think God would present himself onto a Grilled Cheese Sandwhich. Maybe he just heard your thoughts but I don't think he would of done those things. You won the game because your a great footballer, Sam got hurt because of the guy who is way too old to be in high school and I let you get that far because I trust you and I love you not because you prayed for it."

I was silent from that point on, I can't believe I thought I had this direct line to God but it turned out to be nothing but a fantasy.

"You look upset" Rachel pointed out

"Well of course I am!" I stood up, frustrated.

"I thought that I had this connection to God only to be brought back down to earth and be puched in the stomach. I just, I'm just an idoit!"

"Hey hey hey." Rachel stood up and put her hands on my arms to calm me down.

"You are not stupid, you are smart Finn, you are one of one of the smartest guys in town. Everyone wants to have a connection with God but no one truely has it. You just need to live down here on earth and live in the moment. So why don't we just focus on this moment right now."

Then she kissed me and we spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's company. I may not have a direct line to God but I do have an angel looking over me and she's in my embrace.

**Did you guys like it? It was a bit religious but I had to write it. Stay tuned for the next one shot which will be Klaine. Give me suggestions if you have any. :) **


	5. 4 Klaine

If Kurt interuppted Blaine and Rachel's Date

Kurt's POV

I seriously can't believe that Blaine says he isn't gay. I look up to him when he told me that he was openly gay, not bi sexual but gay. I know this is the time where people explore themselves but the reason I'm so frustrated but this is because I really like Blaine, he is one of my role models (but not the most important because come on Barbara is the best ever!). But now he is going on a date with Rachel because of one intoxicated kiss at her party. I just need to see what happens on this date and hopefully stop Blaine before he breaks Rachel's heart or... my heart.

So I decided to go undercover on their date just so I can see what they are doing and hopefully will be able to get Blaine to see who he really is. I know they are going to see Love Story. So not gay at all right? I get that Rachel and Blaine love broadway but I think that is the only thing they have on common. I hope I'm not just trying to keep my hopes for nothing. Maybe he is bi or is still trying to explore himself. Still I have to crash to see it for myself.

When I arrived at the Revival Theatre I bought my ticket and walked inside. I spotted Blaine sitting with Rachel, no hand holding or even arms around each other. It looks like they are just friends and not remotely like they are on a date. I sit a couple of rows and watch them throughout the whole film and they focused on the screen rather than each other. This is golden! He is so gay!

After the film I tried to get out of the theatre before they could notice. However that sadly didn't happen because I tripped over my own feet.

"Kurt?" Rachel questioned, shit.

"Um hey guys I didn't know you guys would be here" Please buy it! Please buy it!

"Look, Kurt can I talk to you in private?" Blaine asked me as he led me to the car part outside the theatre.

"I know why you are really here."

"And why's that?"

"Kurt listen I just wanted to see if I really was gay and now I realise that it isn't Rachel or any other girl I like, the person I like is standing right in front of me"

I turned around to see if there was anyone else he could have been talking about and when I saw no one I turned back to Blaine and was met with a pair of lips crashing onto mine. And it was amazing, I'm glad that Blaine decided to go out with Rachel because if not then Blaine and I wouldn't be where we are now. And right now, is perfect.

**Did you guys like that? I know I actually got quite a lot of inspiration from Glee's 'Blame it on the Alcohol' episode, it's just so damn good! I will try and update tomorrow with the Tike oneshot which I'm sure you Tike lovers will like :) So stay tuned for tomorrow if not Tuesday. **


	6. 5 Tike

Mike teaching Tina how to dance.

Mike's POV  
In the dance studio of McKinley High I was practicing my dance moves. I like to dance at school because I can see myself in the mirror and see how my body was moving with the music. Dancing was the only thing I love more than been in glee, I'm allowed to be alone and to dance to my own beat on days like this. However I do wish that I could dance with someone. Then I heard the voice of a girl who I could possibly love more than dancing.

Tina.

Tina is my loving girlfriend who has done lots for me, including helping me with my parents. She stood there watching me dance and I once I had dancing my way over to her, I held out my hand for her to take it. Once she did I led her to the middle of the studio and I started to teach her how to waltz. Tina isn't really a big dancer but I showed her the steps and she picked it up almost instantly.

"You're getting it." I said as I stares directly into her eyes.

"That's because I have you right here to help me. Promise me that you'd never stop dancing."

"I promise."

As we kept dancing randomly throughout the room I thought to how lucky I am that I have such a sweet girl to call my girlfriend. Hopefully I'll be dancing with her for my first dance as a married man, and that she will be dancing with me for the rest of our lives.

**I know it is a bit short but I really thought that this was a cute idea that I had been wanting to write so I did. please comment on what ideas you want to see happen. And check out my other stories. :) as always thank you for reading**


	7. 6 Dantana

Dani gets hurt and Santana helps her out.

Dani's POV

I was walking down the street back to my apartment after walking to grab some things from the shops. As I walked into my street I tripped over some uneven paving and some of my bags broke from the impact. Great and my apartment is about 500m away! I got my phone out of my handbag, thankful that it wasn't broken, and looked through my contacts to see who I could call.

I know that Santana would drop everything to help me, so I prayed she wasn't busy. She picked up her phone within the first few rings.

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"Hey San I was wondering if you could help me, I tripped on the corner of my street near the bakery and my foot really hurts do you think you could come and help me?"

"ARE YOU OKAY? I'M ON MY WAY JUST WAIT THERE!" Okay wow I'm surprised I still have my hearing left after that. At least I know she really cares. 5 minutes later I spotted San running down my street and came right next me grabbing my foot.

"Are you okay, do you need to see a doctor."

"Babe I'm fine I just need to rest it at home." Could you please help me with my groceries?"

"Sure just pick them up and hold them close."

I did what she told me and then she lifted me up in her arms. How is she so strong? That's right she was a Cheerleader at her high school. When we got to my apartment she brought me to my couch and took the groceries from me and took them to the kitchen.

I sat there and waited for her to come out, I'm so grateful for San. If not I could be crawling back home right now. Once San had come out she gave me an ice pack for my foot and we cuddled together watching a movie. Once the movie finished I looked at San giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for helping me today I really appreciate it." I said giving her a kiss on the lips. San pulled away and looked at me saying.

"I love you D, I would do anything for you."

"I hope you know that I would do anything for you too right?"

"I know, but you do so much for me anyway."

"More like the other way around." Then San gave me a kiss on the lips and we stayed like that for 5 minutes. I hope that we stay together forever because she really is the best thing that has happened to me.

**Thank you AlbaMarinGonzalez (On Wattpad) for the suggestion. If anyone has another suggestion for any couple please review or message me. That would be the best and thank you for reading and check our my other stories :) **


	8. 7 Bram

Brittany's POV

I, Brittany S Pierce, am hitting rock bottom. But everyone thinks there is something wrong with me. There isn't I just want to be on top again and what do all stars have to do to acheive that. Most have a rock bottom but come back better than ever. So that is what's happening to me right now, people are thinking I'm insane but my plan will hopefully work and I'll be on top again.

I was on my way to my locker when I saw a note for me to meet at the auditorium. Thankfully there was a map so I could find my way around. The map led me to the middle of the auditorium where I found Sam. I'm not going to lie I miss my sweet lady kisses from Santana but I really do like Sam. He's hot, smart and he is really nice to me.

"Look I know what you are up to. The lip syncing, beating up Jacob Ben Isreal. You're intentionally hitting rock bottom." Wow he really does know me.

"So I can make a glorious comback, just like Britney. I mean, look at her. She got paid $14 million to be on X Factor, she looks great. She has an amazing perfume you can smell from miles away. No matter what happened to her, she just came back stronger."

"Right, Consider this the last stop on the Train Wreck Express- an intervention" I don't think I have really ever met someone who knew so much about me and cared so much like Sam.

"Thank you. I'm so ready to come back. I'm just so sad that everybody's so mad at me."

"I just think they didn't understand what you were up to."

"Hmm, yeah. But you did."

"I think we just think the same." He stated chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, it's proberbly because we're blond."

"Look Britt, I know that you miss Santana and all but I really do like you."

"I like you too." I smiled at him but he looked a little confused.

"No I mean more than a friend Britt."

Oh, that's what he meant. I know I like him too it's just I don't know what to do right now.

"Look Sam I like you too, a lot, but I just have a lot going on right now with my comeback..." he then stopped me with his lips, then a flashback from our first kiss at Rachel's party a couple of years ago. I did feel sparks then but I thought it was just because I was drunk but now I really do feel the sparks and I'm not drunk. I think.

"I wanna be with you Sam. I really do like you." I smiled at him, I don't think I have ever been this happy before.

"I really do like you too." He smiled as big as Lord Tubbington, well that is if he did smile, I'm not sure if he smiles because he is never happy around me.

"Let's get out of here, I have a comeback to acheive." With that we left the auditorium hand in hand and I was ready to conque the halls of McKinley once again.

**Just a little one shot for you fellow Bram shippers out there. Sorry it was so long I was focused on school work and my Dantana story for a while but don't worry there will be more oneshots coming soon (Finchel hopefully tomorrow) so I'll see you soon and thank you so much for reading. :)**


	9. Finchel

Finn's POV  
I can't believe anyone as beautiful as Rachel would even consider plastic surgery. I just want her to see that she is beautiful with her nose but she is so sure that she wants to change the nose she was born with. Even if it can change her voice for the better it may ruin it and we all know how she reacted last year when it was possible for her voice to never come back.

I really just want her to see that she is amazing the way she is and that she doesn't need to change anything about her for that to change. I walked into Glee club and saw that Rachel and Mr Shue hadn't arrived yet so I decided to take the opportunity to tell the group about my idea.

"Hey Everyone can I get your attention."

That didn't get their attention so I walked over to the drum set and hit the drums so hard that Brittany fell out of her chair. Okay that may have been a bit too loud but at least I have their attention.

"Well know that I have your attention we seriously need to talk about Rachel. You all have to agree that she is out of her mind right now and we need to make her feel as though she has to change herself. No one should have to feel like they need to change themselves."

"So what so you suggest smarty pants?" Santana said at the back of the room filing her nails.

"We tell her how she doesn't need to change and also tell each other that we don't need to change."

*After they perform Born This Way in the episode*

After our performance I took Rachel outside of the school so I could talk to her. I know I'm dating Quinn but I've realised now that my heart really does belong with Rachel. I'll talk to Quinn tomorrow about it but right now I just want to make sure that Rachel knows my feelings for her and to reassure her that she doesn't need to change (even though she said she won't go through with the surgery, I just want to make sure.)

"I just wanted to make sure you still okay."

"Yes Finn I am, I should probably let you go back to your precious girlfriend before she kills me." She said turning away from me  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've realised now that I want to be with you, and only you. I just wanted you to know how perfect you are and that you don't need to change yourself to be more appealing. No one does. So if you would let me can I..."

She then broke me off with her lips and we spent a few minutes in each other's embrace in the parking lot. I really do love this girl and I hope she never changes.

**Just a quick little Finchel Oneshot for you all :) comment below for any suggestions you have for any couple listed in the description and I'll try and upload more. Thank you so much for sharing and voting for my story it means the WORLD to me so thank you! 3**


	10. Tike

Mike's POV  
I still can't believe I'm really here, I'm onstage at my school's annual dance show and they invited me to perform a solo in it. I still can't believe it, I'm only a sophomore which is rare for a sophomore to even be a part of the show let alone perform a solo. my dreams are really coming true. however there is one more thing that would make this perfect. Tina, I know she has gotten into Brown and that we are broken up but I really do miss her. I hope that one day she and I will be back together and she will see my show but.. it's just that this is my first big show and I'm not even together with the love of my life.

Tina's POV  
I'm on my way to Chicago, I'm going to go to Mike's first show. I know we have broken up but I always promised to go to his first big show. So right now I am flying to Chicago and hopping off the plane to go see the show. I'm really excited for him and I hope that he'll be excited to see me.

Mike's POV  
My palms are sweating, my heart is racing and I can't believe that I'm about to dance for close to a thousand people. I just hope that one of those people is Tina, even though we did make a promise that she would be here I highly doubt it. She is most likely making out with a someone from Brown as I think.  
I really do miss her, but this is not the time to think about it. I hear my call for 5 minutes and I start to warm up.  
Once I hit the stage all the nerves just seem to vanish, there are so many people here. So many people that I can't take in anyone's faces.  
My music started and it was like I was in a different world and my body took over.

Tina's POV  
I wondered into the theatre and saw Mike walking onto the stage. He looks so different from when I last saw him a couple of years ago, he seems more confident and you can tell by the way he took that stage. It just makes me feel even more sad to think of how much time has gone past without him in my life. I then heard the music start so I wondered over to my seat and watch as Mike danced where he was meant to dance.

Mike's POV  
As I danced I just felt the whole world stop and it was just me dancing on the stage. My brain thought back to my days at McKinley and how I was dancing in the studio alone because I was ashamed to tell my parents that this is what I truly wanted to do. Thanks to Tina however I gained the courage to tell my parents of want I wanted to do instead of lying and helped me even get into the schools after the deadline. I really regret not thanking her properly, I just really hope that I can see her again soon so I can really thank her.

After I did my performance the crowd was on it's feet, I have never see so many people cheer for me and only me. Sure there were quite a lot at our Glee club nationals but they were cheering for us as a whole not just me. I can't believe I just did that. With the performance still on my mind I went into my dressing room and wiped myself down. As I was doing this I heard to door open and I swear I must have been dreaming because there was Tina standing in the door of my dressing room looking so beautiful that I couldn't help but stare.

"T..Tina...?" I stuttered, is this really happening right now? I'm so feeling as though I am dreaming.

"Hi Mike. You did amazing out there."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at Brown?"

"I was but I couldn't forget my promise to you from a couple of years ago. I saw online that you were performing so I booked a flight to come and see you." She said as she stepped closer to me so that she was about a few centremetres away from me.

"I also wanted to see you and to tell you that I still have feelings for you."

This can't be happening. It's too good to be true.

"Is this real?" I stupidly replied, why did I say that?

"Yes Mike it is" She laughed, is that a good thing?

"I still have feelings for you too Tina, do you think we can try again? I don't care if it's long distance I just miss you too much!"

"Of course Mike." Tina replied as I pulled her into one of the most passionate kisses that we have ever shared. Even though I had performed for the first time on a huge stage, the greatest thing that had happened was getting back together with the love of my life. And this time I am never letting her go.

**Sorry this took so long to upload but I was requested to make another Tike oneshot so I will try and do another Klaine one soon as well. Please check out my other stories and share them please because it would mean so much to me :) Also follow me so you can know when more updates are coming because with my final year of high school it will become more difficult to update but I will try my best because I love writing so much! :) Thank you all so much again for reading and sharing 3 :)**


	11. Bram

Brittany's POV  
I've lost track of how long I've sat in this spot, possibly a couple of hours. I don't really care anymore. Wonder why I'm here? Well San left me for college and then New York and I'm still stuck here in Ohio. I miss her but I'm not sure about my feelings towards her, I feel as though they are moving away from her and looking for someone else. That must be because I'm all alone. Literally. I have been alone on these bleachers for who knows how long. Lord Tubbington might know because I should be home by now.

I love Lord Tubbington but he isn't very nice when it comes to me being sad. I just want a human contact, as in love not just contact with my friends. I miss my sweet lady kisses from San but we haven't spoken in a while, she is too busy. Lord Tubbington thinks that she doesn't care about me which I know isn't true but I still feel sad about it.

*Bang*

"Who's there?"

"It's me Britt" oh it's Sam.

"You scared me."

"Sorry, it's just the bleachers are very loud. Why are you sitting here by yourself?" Sam said as he climbed the stairs to sit next to me.

"Because I'm lonely."

"Well not anymore... I'm here."

"I guess."

"Well I'm guessing you miss Santana."

"How did you know?"

"I know you too well Brittany, listen you may not want to be here right now but I'll always be here for you. How about we go to Breadstiks. We could get some of your favourite pasta to cheer you up."

Wow, does Sam really care about me? I mean I like him too but I didn't think that he would care. He also has a super buff bod and even though he has a trouty mouth it looks very soft and kissable. I know that I miss Santana but for some reason I like how I feel with Sam, he is so soft and gentle and he seems to really know and understand me.

"Okay, sure" I finally told him as I grabbed his hand and led him down the bleachers.

Once we got to the bottom I noticed the sun was starting to set. It looked so pretty and when I looked at Sam his face seemed to be glowing. Kind of like an angel. I couldn't take it anymore. I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned in to capture his big lips in mine. It feels weird... but a good weird. When I'm with Sam it seems as though my troubles flow away, like a river with a boot in it. You know how it you see things just going through a river sometimes. Or is that just me, anyway kissing Sam was like that. I feel very safe and like nothing can go wrong.

I don't really feel alone anymore, and it's all thanks to Sam.

**Done! I'm back to writing, I am nearly finished school for the year so I will have plenty of time to write more one shots and other stories which I am working on. Even an original story so follow me to find out.**


End file.
